


soft and warm (and you)

by mintbrownies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99s are at it again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and fluff, obviously because it’s me, so obv there’d be crack, woosansang are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbrownies/pseuds/mintbrownies
Summary: Mingi lends Jongho his jacket and doesn’t get it back.





	soft and warm (and you)

People can take comfort in many things, some find it in a song, a favorite show or musical, maybe in being sarcastic and throwing mean comments here and there even like his roommate Yeosang, Mingi can understand that.

what he can’t understand, however, is why the fuck he didn’t get his jacket back after two weeks of jockingly throwing it over jongho’s shoulder and telling him to, “dress warm, kid.” 

It was supposed to be a joke. Mingi does want his jacket back that shit cost him two paychecks from the semester he used to work at the uni’s coffee house. And it was worth it, the material was just the right amount of warm and soft and it fit so perfectly around his body, not to baggy but not too tight, just right for when he has a busy schedule. 

Anyways the point is, Mingi would really like his jacket back. 

“Ask him to give it back to you.” Yunho comments as he sat on the floor in front of Mingi’s bed, he wasn’t much help but it was better than Yeosang and San clowning him for his cowardness.

”Or like, punch him, and when he leans down in agony take the jacket away from him.” Yeosang says, and even San has the decency to turn to his boyfriend, scandalized. “I didn’t raise you like this.”

”Guys, mingi can’t punch Jongho.” Wooyoung says, finally a voice of logic. “He has a crush on him.” 

“I- uh- _what_?”

”it’s okay, we accept you the way you are, buddy” Wooyoung pats on the shoulder. 

“You’re in a polyamorous relationship, you’ll accept a furry.” ”hey, don’t bring Yunho into this.” ”oh my god you cosplay as scoopy doo for _one_ Halloween party-“

”guys, guys!” Mingi calls, hands out in defense because this was getting ridiculous, “kindly, shut the fuck up, we need to focus on the mission.”

”what fucking mission?” Yeosang asks in annoyance, but mingi ignorce him for the greater good: getting his jacket back. 

*

”guys I’m not sure this’ll work.” San says nervously into his in-ears (okay, headphones). His hold on his Starbucks cup is loose and clumsy just like they planned. 

“You know, that’s a waste of a luxurious cup of coffee.” Wooyoung whines, “why couldn’t we have used the shitty coffee from the campus’ coffee house.”

”because we’ve been banned from there after Yunho’s furry incident.“ Yeosang sighs dramatically, because it’s him and when is Yeosang not dramatic. 

”I said I was _sorry-“_

“Oh god he’s here.” San’s voice comes through and mingi inches closer to the monitor (sure, phone). “Jongho?” He asks. 

“Oh. I meant the jacket. But Jongho is here too.” San says, he pauses for a second, “wait.” A second passes and then they’re sent a photo. 

Surly enough Jongho is sitting at the table, a venti caramel frappe in his hand and his body nearly swallowed by Mingi’s jacket. He looked tinier than usual, mayhaps, softer even, as his cheeks were tinted red from the cold weather. 

And it suddenly occurs to him, maybe Mingi doesn’t really mind the sight.

In fact, maybe his frustration is because he wanted to see more of this sight. 

“I’ll atatck now, your jacket will be back to you in 1,2-“ San says, walking swiftly between the lines and crowds of people in the cafe, he’s two tables away from Jognho where he’ll finally _accidentally_ drop the cup on the jacket for Jongho to take it off.

”WAIT!” Mingi yells. maybe a bit too loud. 

“Oh my god what was that.” Yunho frowns, covering his ears in shock.

”I think I can’t hear anymore,” Yeoang says in a flat tone, turning to Wooyoung, “babe, I literally can’t hear anymore.” 

“I- “ Mingi doesn’t know what to say, his voice is lost somewhere, hopefully it’ll be back soon becaus Jongho is staring at him and it’s really uncomfortable for various reasons that Mingi can’t name right now.

“you can keep it. The jacket.” He says finally. 

“Uh- I thought you already wanted me to keep it?” Jongho utters, dumbfounded. Who can blame him, really.

”True. I mean no, now I do, but I didn’t at first.” He stumbles upon his words and the confusion in Jongho’s face increases by the seocnd.

”God, this is so much fun.” San says form behind him, now sitting between his boyfriends, when did he even get there?

”it’s been cold and I’ve been stressed and sad and so I missed that jacket because it’s my favorite,” Mingi sighs, walking over, “ but I see that it fits you just right-“

”it’s two sizes too big!” Wooyoung yells, because he’s a piece of shit. 

“It fits you _just_ right.” Mingi insists to Jongho. “It wouldn’t feel right to ask for it back.”

”oh.” Jongho says. His expressions are heard to read, and Mingi thinks maybe he’s thinking of him as a selfish and indecisive hyung, and the thought hurt, even if it was probably true. 

“Maybe we can find a solution for that.” The younger grins.

”what do you mean?” Mingi’s heart skips a beat, wow, is this normal?

”I can lend you a jacket if mine, we can match.” 

Oh. Oh that’s nice, that’s really nice. ”sure?”

*

”you still sure you don’t have a crush?”

”Yeosang, shut the fuck up.”

Two days had already passed since Jongho had given him his jacket, and if he wears it everywhere he goes it’s only because it’s really warm and comfortable (and him).


End file.
